


roses

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prom night didn't go too well. this is my feelings and mood





	roses

beautiful dress

red roses on the corsage

the night was filled with new beginnings, 

But honey he doesn't owe you anything

dancing, to slow songs like rocking a baby to sleep

dress flowing

some awkward silences

but honey he doesn't owe you anything

nausea and chest pains

the soap smelt like flowers

lotion like the one my grandma had

comforting

they gave me a rose after, people cheered

I wanted to go, needed to go

anxiety, oh why why why

I later found out he had a girlfriend 

I was a charity case

a girl who was always on the side lines

who always will be

But honey he doesn't owe you a damn thing

I wanted to leave my corsage, to show that I didn't want anything from him

I took it

he walked me in, stayed down while I went up my porch steps

I told him he could leave

he was a gentleman and stayed

I went in kissed my mother and didn't look back


End file.
